


A Trip to the Pub

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drunkenness, Little bit of smut, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is a pushover<br/>and Tyd isn't as great as he'd like to think at pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Pub

2004  
Sam 20 Tyd 22

"Sammy, I'm going for drinks, you coming?" Sam glanced up from his book as Tyd's arm slipped around his shoulders. Tyd watched him bite his lip in thought, before bringing his hand up to his jaw. Gently forcing him to release his lip, "Yes?" He answered for him his lips hovering above Sam's. "Alright" Sam sighed earning the light press of lips over his. "Come on then," Tyd grinned pulling Sam along by his hand. 

\----

 _I need to stop letting him drag me along so easily..._ Sam thought resignedly as he sipped his water. Pointedly ignoring the odd looks he kept receiving from the other patrons and the random brush of others against his back and sides as they squeeze past him through the crowded bar. The reason for his discomfort was currently playing pool, easily beating his opponents as he flirted with those gathered to watch.

Sam didn't mind all too much, Tyd was a little drunk, but he wasn't likely to actually go off with some random he met in the pub. Staring back into the swirl of ice and lemon slices in his glass Sam flinched as a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. 

"Come play pool with me _Saaaammy_ " Sam rolled his eyes leaning back against him.  
"I'd rather not draw attention to myself by playing pool with you Tyd, besides it wouldn't be fair of me to challenge your winning streak" Tyd snorted in his ear pressing his face against Sam's neck. "You wouldn't be drawing anymore attention than you already are sitting over here, all alone, unprotected and deceptively available...." Sam frowned, "I am not..."  
"Psh, like you'd notice if someone was trying to get in your pants..." Tyd interrupts, "and you said that you think you can beat me?"

"Because I can"

Tyd grins against his neck, "I'd like to see you try, Dear. Little. Sammy" 

"You'll regret it," Sam sighed standing from the stool he had been perched on. Tyd beamed as he steered Sam towards the pool table, "Ladies and gentlemen, as promised, I present my lovely Sammy" this earn't him a sharp glare from the brunette. "What?" Tyd grinned innocently as Sam shook his head amusedly, "Don't look so smug," he scolded lightly, pointing at Tyd with the pool que before carefully lining up and hitting the white ball sharply. Tyd whistled, "Nice break, love." Sam flushed with embarrassment leaning back to let Tyd take his turn. 

\--

Despite his embarrassment and Tyd constantly making comments and gestures of affection (and other things) entirely inappropriate for public viewing Sam did win. Unintentionally stealing some of Tyd's fans, much to his own mortification when a busty blonde decided to lean across to give him a congratulatory kiss. Backing away hastily Sam apologuised to the lady making her laugh, "Don't worry sweetheart, your man over there wouldn't let me near you." 

"Damn right," Tyd agreed wrapping himself around the smaller man as he sat back in his seat. 

\--

After being beaten several times by his partner Tyd completely gives up on trying to redeem himself and let's Sam drink his water in peace. 

-later-

"Sammy~" Tyd purred, leaning against him, his torso pressed snug to Sam's back. "Yeah?" He breathed his hands tensing on his glass as Tyd mouthed at his neck. "Why are you wearing so many clothes?" Sam flushed stopping his hands as they trekked down his stomach to his belt, "because we happen to be in public," Tyd growled softly, "So?" His hands breaking free from Sam's to palm at his crutch through his jeans. "Tyd!" Sam squeaked pushing his hand away. "What?"

Sam turned to glare at him, "we're going home," noticing how heavily Tyd was leaning against him, "Why?" Tyd whined as Sam waved over the bartender to pay for their tab, "Because your drunk and I don't fancy being arrested for public indecency." 

Sam tuned out Tyd's grumbling as he spoke to the amused man behind the counter, "Don't worry about it kiddo, good luck with him," Sam thanked the man as he started leading Tyd through the bar. Figuring the owner just wanted to avoid having Tyd cause any fights or debauchee him in _his_ pub. Bad for business. 

Sam staggered under Tyd's weight as the blonde stumbled over the slight raise of the door frame, managing too use their momentum to turn them before they stumbled into the road. "Tyd, can you quit it?" he complained as the older male teased at his ear and neck.

\--

Sam was rather surprised that he managed a full block before losing balance and ending up pinned between Tyd and the wall. "Tyd please, can you just wait till we get home?" he groaned, feeling his face heat as various pedestrians stared at them. 

Sam waved weakly at a pair of street performers started to approach them with concern. "Is everything alright here? He's not trying to... Is he?" One of them asked hesitantly, gesturing at Tyd vaguely. Sam did his best to ignore the slurred filth Tyd was purring against his ear. "No... He's just a bit drunk, so I'm just trying to get home... Ah shit" Sam groaned as he heard a soft snore erupt from Tyd. 

"What is it?" One of the girls asked stepping closer, worried about the safety of the brunette. Sam smiled amusedly "He's fallen asleep."

Sam laughed at the ridiculousness of his situation. 

"Here, we'll help you," the other girl offered as they grabbed Tyd's arms to pull him off Sam. "Thanks." Sam said quietly pulling Tyd's arms around his neck so he slumps over Sam's shoulders. "You'll be alright?" Sam smiles at the girls appreciatively "I should be, thank you so much" the girls wave amusedly as be starts of back down the street, dragging Tyd along with him, noting that he is much heavier when he's asleep.

\---

"Sammy..." Tyd mumbles as he's shuffled about so the younger can grab his keys, "Yes, Tyd?" He sighs as he pulls him into their flat, "Your still wearing clothes!" he growls annoyedly kicking the door closed behind them. 

"Tyd-" Sam whines tiredly, looking up at him exhaustedly. "These clothes need to disappear." he insists herding him towards their bedroom, surprisingly deft hands divesting him of his shirt. "Tyd..." Sam's complaints are cut short as Tyd pushes him onto the bed. Pressing his thigh between Sam's. Tyd sucks on the younger's neck, drinking in his quiet whimpering. 

"Christ" Sam moans, despite his best efforts to push Tyd away. Sam decides its better to just give in, slipping his hands beneath Tyd's jumper, "Tyd..." He pants, squirming as the blond bites down on his shoulder triumphantly.

"Knew you'd see my point of view" he purrs, letting Sam pull his jumper and tee out of the way, throwing it aside before pinning Sam's hands down and kissing him fiercely. Sam's eyes flutter as his gasps and shivers, refusing to look away from Tyd's smirking face as he trails his ever icy fingers along Sam's skin. Drawing goosebumps down his arms and chilling his flushed neck and chest. 

"What's this then?" He smirks pinching his nipples harshly, laughing at Sam's strangled squeak. Holding him down as he tries to pull away his touch, "ugh... You ass, that's cold!" he pants, hooking a leg over Tyd's waist. Tyd laughs quietly nuzzling his neck muttering about his poor little Sammy in a teasing tone. Sam growls pushing Tyd's pants off his hips. 

"Speaking of ass..." Tyd murmurs tracing his hand down Sam's spine to grip his ass, Ignoring the hitch in his partner's breathing, "Can I have some of _That_?" 

"I was hoping you would," Sam breathed, face flushed embarrassedly "then these definitely need to go..." Tyd grinned lifting Sam's hips with a sharp tug at his belt. "If you let my hands go, I can help with that" he offered shifting his hands slightly, Tyd hummed against his neck in thought before tightening his grip on the bony wrists, "nah, not yet Sammy," he decides; carefully shifting Sam's pants down his long legs, deliberately sliding his cold fingers down the younger's trembling thighs. Sam kicks his pants away, biting his lip gently as Tyd runs his hand up the inside of his leg, teasing. 

Smirking Tyd grinds his hips down against Sam's making him moan loudly before sucking Tyd's fingers into his mouth eagerly. Looking up at him from beneath his (rather feminine) lashes as Tyd watched his mouth; eyes clouded with lust. "Little Devil" he groaned running a wet finger over Sam's bottom lip "I'll have to have that some time" he smiled, hooking Sam's leg over his shoulder. 

"I think so" . Tyd grinned at the devilish, innocent and coy smile Sam was giving him. "Tease" he accused pressing a finger against his hole. "If I were a tease... I wouldn't intend on keeping my word" Sam huffed pushing back against his fingers. " _My_ little devil" Tyd praises sucking and biting at his lip as he stretches him open. 

"Tyd... Please" the brunette whimpers impatiently. Tyd laughs at his writhing partner, pulling his legs down to wrap around his waist; smoothing his hand over Sam's stomach. "Hush" he whispers gripping Sam's hip gently. Tyd pressed gentle kisses along the length of Sam's neck as He started to press into the younger. 

Groaning against his neck, Tyd stills, his hips pressed snug against Sam's. 

"Tyd?" Sam breathes anxiously, half expecting the inebriated man to have fallen asleep. "Christ you're tight Sammy..." Tyd mumbles pulling back slowly. Pressing a chaste kiss to Sam's neck before propping himself up to look down at the flushed brunette. 

Sam smiles up at him questioningly. Smiling Tyd leans down to reclaim his mouth, rocking against him slowly. Sam arched his back as a flash of pleasure ran through him, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Tyd smirked angling his hips to hit that spot sharply, the boy beneath him yelping quietly. 

"T-Tyd..." Sam moaned his body tensing, the blonde kissed him to muffle his cry. Tyd groaned, burying his face in the younger's neck, slamming his hips against Sam's as he came. Tyd's grip on Sam's wrists loosened, letting him guide Tyd to fall down beside him and comb his fingers through the blond hair soothingly. "love you Sammy" be mumbled tiredly, pulling the brunette into his arms. "Love you too" the words slightly muffled by Tyd's shoulder. Tyd drew the blankets up before burying his nose in Sam's hair and letting them both drift off to sleep.


End file.
